


What's In A Kiss?

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Peak Practice (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt list regarding various moments where a kiss is the perfect option, here are various drabbles/one-shots which all have one thing in common - Jack and Beth kissing.
Relationships: Jack Kerruish/Beth Glover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Mop

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @codeaphone on Tumblr 💖

I really don't think the storage room is that great. It's cold, damp and... _Christ_ , that mop's been there for as long as I've been alive...!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

" _You_ wanted to keep _this_...," he gestured between the two of them with a pointed fingertip, "a secret. So, if you want to get a little _us_ time away from the rest of The Beeches, you're going to have to put up with a... _really_ stinky mop..."

Jack tried and failed to hide the slight wrinkling of his nose at the mysterious odour emanating from the mop that was laid in the matching bucket.

Even though Jack had practically dragged her into the rarely-used room as soon as the waiting room had all-but emptied of patients, Beth strangely didn't mind. In fact, her heart was beating just a little faster than usual, the warmth of Jack's safe hand holding hers still faintly felt. Memories of past days floated back into existence - of blushing expressions and giggles with the local boys behind the school walls - a more innocent time.

In the dim lighting, Jack seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes. It felt dangerous, exciting even.

Beth's lips were on Jack's in an instant.

A cool feeling pierced through Jack as the impact of the kiss pushed him against the stone wall of the room. Wandering hands exploring each other, each kiss faster and more intense than the last, clothes itching to be discar--

"--think it's in... here..."

For a few moments, nobody spoke. Jack and Beth had sprung apart as soon as the door had opened, light filling the storage room. Kim merely blinked, the sight of Jack and Beth's lips pressed together etched into her brain. Sure, she figured something was going on between the two of them, but witnessing Jack and Beth smooching in the storage room had thrown her a little.

Not _that_ much, mind you.

Kim's lips curled into a satisfied smirk as she reached in between the stunned Jack and Beth to grab a spare bottle of disinfectant spray.

"Mr. Jackson just vomited in the waiting room and we were out of spray. If one of you could see him, that would be great."

She turned to leave, speaking over her shoulder in a teasing tone as she returned to the waiting room.

"Unless you're not too busy, that is~!"

Beth glanced sheepishly up at Jack.

"Well, that didn't take long."

Jack's twinkle was back, she noticed. "At least we don't have to stay here with that mop any more. How about a private appointment with Dr. Kerruish once we finish up for the day?"

Beth bit her lip. If she could have jumped him right there and then, she would have.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Elsewhere, Kim had returned to her post at reception as Will appeared from his room.

"Kim, do you have Ms. Wilson's notes there?"

"Here you go."

Taking the folder, Will was just about to head back when Kim grasped his wrist, a devilish grin on her features.

"By the way, you owe me a free dinner at the Manor~!"

Will was momentarily confused. At least he was until he followed Kim's gaze to see Jack and Beth slinking away from the storage room, hand-in-hand.

Curse Kim's uncanny ability to convince him to get into bets with her. One of the longest-running bets they had going was whether Jack and Beth would make things official ( _everyone_ had their suspicions) to the rest of The Beeches crew before the end of the year.

A bet that he had just now lost.


	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @codeaphone on Tumblr 💖

"When I saw you laying there in the snow... It terrified me."

Beth took Jack's hand in hers as she lay in the stiff hospital bed, giving it a squeeze. 

"It's alright. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Jack chuckled.

"I'm supposed to be the one comforting you, remember?"

For a few moments, the hospital room was quiet, the only sound piercing the silence being the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. Beth and Jack simply gazed at each other, both grateful for the sight before them.

"You assumed I was with Michael, right?"

Jack's face said it all. Slight confusion and a whole lot of guilt.

"Will might have let it slip while you were getting coffee."

No wonder he was so eager to get him out of the room, Jack thought. He probably wanted to warn Beth, just in case she unintentionally put her foot in it. After all, Jack had foolishly let his mind run amok at the tiniest shred of evidence. Who knew what other misunderstandings could occur between two people who were mentally drained?

"It was to prove to myself that I wasn't the same person as I was back then. He might have wanted to pick back up where we left off, but I didn't. You're it for me, Jack. No one else."

Jack brushed a stray lock of hair away from Beth's eye, thanking his lucky stars that he had found her when he had. She was right. She was here with him, her usual sophisticated appearance more rough and ready, her expression clouded with exhaustion... but she was alright, and that was all that mattered.

"What I said after you found me... I meant it. The longer I was left in the cold with my own thoughts, the more I was certain. I want the whole package. I want to marry you. To grow old and grey with you, to watch you shout at the TV when Newcastle United mess up an easy goal chance, to cuddle up with you by the fire at the end of a long day... I want it all."

Jack cupped Beth's cheeks (they were finally beginning to warm up), grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Let's do it all."

He kissed her. Gentle at first, as if she was a porcelain figure that would break if he touched her carelessly. Then he felt her lips on his, the kiss deepening... and he was all hers.

It was a kiss so passionate, so perfect, that it took them a few moments to open their eyes once they parted.

"One condition - I'm keeping my surname."

Jack laughed. "It's a deal. Now stop rambling and get some rest - doctor's orders."

As Beth let the next wave of tiredness wash over her and her eyes began to flutter closed, she felt content. Even in such a foreign place as a hospital bed, she had never felt so at home, with the man she loved by her side.


End file.
